


A Fall's Night

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: The Lightwood-Herondales are coming back from a night at Will and Tessa's house. It's basically family fluff.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Fall's Night

When Gabriel and Cecily walked into the room, they realized that all of the children were asleep save James, who was reading, and Christopher, who was looking out of a window. Gabriel lifted a very sleepy Anna, ruffling James’ hair as he walked past him, while Cecily went over to her son. She picked up Christopher, who rested his chin on her shoulder, his soft hair tickling her neck. He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, holding on to her for comfort. She kissed his head and said “My little Christopher, should we go back home?” He nodded, not lifting his head from her shoulder. Cecily said goodbye to everyone, and waved at James who was staring at her with his golden eyes. Cecily pursed her lips and turned to Will as he walked and saw them out.

“Is James alright?”

“Yes,” Will said slowly, “Why? Did he look sick?”

“Oh, no. He was just staring at me strangely, that’s all.”

Will turned around and, sure enough, James was peering at them with a strange expression on his face. Will laughed and gestured for her to lean in.

“We told him that you were my sister yesterday.”

Cecily must have looked confused, because he explained further.

“He always knew you as Aunt Cecily, but I don’t think he understood that it meant we were related.”

Cecily laughed.

“Kit?” She said.

Christopher lifted his head from her shoulder and faced her with his sleepy eyes.

“Did you know that Uncle Will is my brother?”

Christopher’s eyes widened and looked from Cecily to Will and back to Cecily.

“Herondale, what have you done to my son? He looks like he’s seen a ghost!” Gabriel said, approaching them.

“We were telling him that Cecy and I are related.”

“Is Papa also your brother?” Christopher whispered.

“NO!” All three of them said.

“We do not marry our brothers or sisters, Christopher.” Cecily told him.

“Oh.”

“I think that is enough for one night.” Gabriel said.

Cecily and Gabriel said goodbye to Will and walked home. In Idris, there was no need for carriages, nor were they used frequently. Anna slipped between being awake and asleep. After waking up for the fifth time, she scolded her father for being a terrible pillow, and impossible to sleep on.

“I have to agree with you, my darling.” Cecily said, “I, too, do not get much sleep with your father.”

Gabriel made a choking sound. Cecily winked at him.

“Perhaps tonight I will not get much sleep,” She continued, “for I have been sleeping quite well the past couple of nights.”

“Not in front of the children, Cec.” Gabriel said, sounding exasperated.

“Am I going to sleep well tonight, bach?”

“Of course not, now let’s change the subject.” Gabriel mumbled.

Anna looked at her parents with a very confused expression, but seemed to lose interest after a few seconds, and once more tried to get comfortable in her father’s arms.

Christopher was looking at the stars.

“Do you like stars, Kit?” Cecily asked.

He nodded. “Why do they twinkle?”

Cecily looked at Gabriel, who shrugged.

“I am afraid I don’t know cariad, but I am sure Uncle Henry will know about the science behind it.”

“Science?”

“It’s a field of study. Mostly on the world and how things work. Your Uncle Henry studies it.”

Christopher’s eyes widened.

“Science.” He repeated.

His brain seemed to be at work, as though it were connecting puzzle pieces. It was quite strange to witness, since Christopher was only 5 years old. Gabriel looked at Kit, his expression softening. Cecily knew that feeling. There was something about looking at a child, so innocent and filled with wonder, that made a wave of calm go through you.

She kissed her two boys on the cheek.

Anna was fast asleep in Gabriel’s arms by the time they got home. Gabriel carried her to her room, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before turning to walk out the door.

“Papa?”

Gabriel turned around. Anna held her arms up. He walked back over to her and gave her a hug. Her skinny arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Sweet dreams, my beautiful Anna.”

Anna scrunched up her face as though she didn’t like being called beautiful, before falling asleep.

He closed the door quietly and looked out the window.

Cecily was spinning around in a circle outside and Kit was holding on to her, laughing. Cecily’s sweet laugh filled the night air. It was not shrill and high-pitched, like the ones most of the ladies he met growing up had had. Cecy’s was deep and rich, and always filled with delight. She looked radiant spinning around with Kit hugging her tightly with his legs and arms. She stopped spinning and gave Christopher a series of kisses on his cheek. He laughed, pulling away from her. She stopped and took a large, exaggerated breath with her eyes wide open, not breaking eye contact with Kit for a second, before attacking him with kisses again. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.

Cecily caught his eye and he motioned her inside. Cecily pointed at him for Kit to see, he smiled widely and waved at him. Gabriel shook his head, laughing.

“Papa!”

Gabriel kissed Christopher’s head.

“We just saw each other, Kit.”

“I missed you.” He held out his arms so that Gabriel could carry him. Cecily handed him over, and Christopher hugged him tightly.

“I missed you too.”

“What am I? The kitchen sink?”

Christopher looked confused. “No, you are Mama.”

Gabriel bent down to kiss Cecily and mussed Christopher’s hair. “She was being sarcastic.”

That didn’t seem to help him much.

Christopher suppressed a yawn.

“Heavens, look at the time. We must put you to bed, Kit.”

Christopher didn’t protest. He put his head on his father’s shoulder and let them take him to his bed and tuck him in.

“Good night, Christopher bach.”

“Good night, Mama.”

Gabriel and Cecily both kissed him good night.

As Cecy closed the door and looked up at Gabriel.

“Did you want kisses too, Mr. Lightwood?”

Gabriel scooped her up and walked to their bedroom. “I think it’s time to go to bed, Ms. Herondale.”

Cecy pouted. “I thought tonight was going to be sleepless.”

Gabriel put her down on the bed.

“I think you have had enough excitement for one night.” He teased.

“Oh,” Cecily pretended to consider. “Alright. But I simply cannot go to sleep with my corset on. Would you help me take to off?” Cecily pretended to fumble with the ribbon. “I can’t seem to undo the back.”

“You are very cheeky, aren’t you Ms. Herondale?”

Cecily simply shrugged.

It’s safe to say they didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic I made for Gabriel's birthday (I published it on tumblr before Ao3)


End file.
